Roses
by Meshi-kun
Summary: Slight AU. The more beautiful the rose, the pricklier the thorns. Villain centric. DojiXOC.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Raindrops beat against the broken road, paved with so many holes. It was almost natural; the road was not used since the building of the highway that flew over the old settlement. Therefore, the authorities never actually took the effort to repair them. Doji looked up to the orange sky, pushing his wilting gray hair out of his face. The sky was a dull orange, not that he could not tell by looking at it, the orange glow radiated to the objects around. It made the green of the trees look a sickening shamrock, the road a gloomy ash and the buildings a dirty cantaloupe.

It was not as if he hated monsoons, he just did not like them. Trudging through the thick slush on the road, he wearily made his way towards the only little hut that seemed to have some life in it. He dragged his bionic limb, slowly but effectively, through the slush. He could not run anymore, his lungs hurt and his leg did too. His bionic leg had given up, making it very hard for the said man to keep running.

Soon Doji decided to stop and catch his breath. He looked around to spot any threats or any cops. He was very infamous anyway, and a round to the police station was not exactly one of his plans for the day. A frown marred his face, his eyebrows corrugated as his gaze landed on the ankles of his pants and the dark mud stains. He hated getting dirty, especially when he had a big job at hand.

 _Gingka Hagane was back._

All the Hades Inc. agents in WBBA were at a greater threat now. Gingka Hagane was smart, Doji knew. At least smart enough to figure out that all the mishaps in the recent WBBA Beyblade World Championship were not just accidents.

 _Doji smiled, leaning back into the plushy couch. His eye was trained at the television set kept just in front of him._

 _"Various bladers have sustained severe injuries due to random explosions of their beyblade." The reporter on the television informed in her stoic voice, "Due to this reason the WBBA World Beyblade Championship has been terminated till further announcements by the WBBA."_

 _"Very Good, Doji." DR. Ziggurat crisped icily, running a hand through his gelled hair. He walked towards his rosewood Wine cellar and pulled out an old bottle of blood red wine. With grace, he poured the wine in a stem glass and offered it to Doji, who just declined._

 _"I don't drink." Doji said hoarsely, reaching out for the glass of water placed on the peg table beside him._

 _The doctor laughed a raspy laughter, "You're an adult, Doji. You can drink wine." He offered the glass to the gray haired man._

 _Doji grunted, "You should be thinking about our next move, doctor."_

 _The said man turned away, "Now you go to WBBA. To check if everything is all right or not. And take up a disguise while you do so." Doji nodded._

He did go to the WBBA, only to find his nemesis-Gingka Hagane, apparently participating in a meeting of some sort. Someone spotted Doji at the HQ and he had to run out of there. That is why Doji was running, in hopes of informing Dr. Ziggurat about Gingka's arrival.

Pushing away those thoughts from his head, he turned towards the door of the small cabin and pushed it open with his free hand.

A jingle of bells greeted the man to a blow of fragrance and moisture. He scanned the area with his eye, letting himself down on one of the soggy wooden benches near the rusted water can. The small room was crammed up with flowers, all kinds of flowers. All types of flowers in all shades of colors. It was like a burst of bright colors, in contrast to the murky and seepaged walls. It was like a splash of colour, some Tuscan sun here, some wine here and some aquamarine there, on an old stained canvas.

By then, he had inferred that he was presently sitting in a flower shop. He glanced around, and from the looks of it, the shop did not seem to be working up a lot of profit. Bouquets with wilting flowers and dying leaves were dumped in one corner, chunks of artificial moss scattered on the tarnished marble floor. The little orange dustbin overflowed with stem shavings and the bouquet wrappers that hung on broken knobs and rolls had collected a fair amount of dust.

Doji looked around, until his attention was caught by fairly loud sound. Before he could even react, another body crashed into him, pushing him against the wooden bench making it creek and groan.

"Oh I am so sorry!" a loud chirp greeted his ears, making him wince slightly. He could tell from the voice that it was a woman and a young one at that. However, he could not verify it since his eyes were squinted instinctually due to the crash.

He could see the seepage on the corner of the walls from his eye. He could feel soft and warm breaths that tickled his neck, silky smooth skin that rubbed against his rough one and curves that locked onto his toned body.

Doji could not think straight, his mind clouded by thoughts…and from the sweet scent of the woman on him. His judgment was fogged up and so were his actions. He unknowingly nuzzled into the supple crook of her neck, the berry scent wafted up his nose, sending a pleasured tremble down his body. His arms had snaked around the little woman's small waist.

His muscles had gone more rigid, his veins tense, but he liked the feeling.

 _The feeling of a woman._

This was new, all of it was. In thirty-three years of life, he had never laid an eye on any woman or had never wanted to love. To him, women were weak creatures that needed protection or so he was taught. His childhood was very tough; most of it was spent at a concentration camp where all he saw was pain, sadness and hatred. That is where he learnt…

 _To strive, you have to be the strongest._

 _"Doji Yasu!" The loud voice resonated in the little boys head, making him wince in pain. The boy withered away, away from that monster. His skinny body was trembling, all the scratches, grazes and wounds on his body burnt. Blood had scabbed over his broken wrists, the loose clothes hung on his frail frame and his grazed knees hurt. He dragged himself away with the help of his hands, drawing his crushed ankles with him._

 _"Don't run away…Child…" His hideous honeyed voice called out to the little boy. He trudged across the room, gripping the leather whip in his calloused hands, "…it's time to play…"_

Doji flicked those thoughts off his mind, getting back to the moment that he was enjoying. But he was not supposed to enjoy it…he was not suppose to enjoy this.

"I am so sorry!" The little woman tweeted, pushing her gentle palms against his chest. With much reluctance, he let go of her. He would not force himself of any woman, no matter how strongly he wanted to.

Soon he felt the warmth and the softness be stripped off him. He straightened up and with his slender palms dusted off his clothes. After doing so, he looked at the woman in front of him.

She was beautiful. Long wavy black hair, which sparkled in the sunlight that had filtered through the draped windows, her straight bangs, rested against her pale forehead. Her petite figure was wrapped up in a white cotton sundress with wine rose motifs that contrasted her dark chocolate brown orbs. She had rosy pink cheeks and her lips were on the slightly fuller side.

"I am Rin. And the owner of this little flower shop." The woman said, sheepishly tucking a strand of hair behind her pink ear, "What would you like to buy?"

Doji smirked, leaning back, "You."

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Strange? Stay tuned for more and drop in a review if you feel inclined to._**


	2. Moon

**_A/n:_** _Undertale has consumed me XD Anyhoo, here ya go. Another chappie. Review, follow and favourite if you'd like to see more! I do plan on updating more often, so yeah. Also, Doji is a jerk and a super mannered pervert XP_

 ** _Moon_**

 _White._

Doji had glanced outside, his chin thoughtfully pinched between his fingers. Snow was as rare to Metal Bey City as rain was to a dessert, but here it was, cascading down from the dark sky in small wisps of ice.

The crammed up apartment buildings were dusted in a soft white, gleaming as the flickering street lights reflected against them, illuminating them ever so slightly in dark. Dusk was setting in quick, Shrouding the horizon with a deep shade of dark blue, almost as if setting in the backdrop for the moon.

The moon, what an ugly thing, Doji mused, settling his elbows against the wooden desk and gently propping his chin up against his interlaced hands. The moon did nothing but stand there, dirty and blotched up in the dark. He often doubted the moon's character; its integrity and disposition - _to him, at least_ \- seemed as shady as the sky it hung in. Doji was positive that staying in the dark as long as that ugly piece of rock did, its morality was bound to have been _corrupted_ ; _defiled_ and shoved in even darker corners.

No matter how bright it shined, it still had its marks; its _scars_.

The other times, however, Doji alluded his condition to that of the moon, letting himself sympathise for the ugly creature hanging in midst of such beautiful, sparkling ones.

The snow laden clouds, now empty and contended, had receded back to the west. Their departure unveiling the soft glow of the stars that dotted the clear sky, and of course, the moon.

"They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" A tentative voice broke the older man out of his brooding, "we've got quite a beautiful view from here, ni?"

Doji grunted and lazily turned his head towards the smiling woman, pulling himself away from the desk so as to make room for the steaming cup of tea. He had not meant to stay, especially after his proud declaration - _which, mind you,_ _he had easily evaded being questioned about later_ -, but the snow storm had hit so hard that he had no choice but to burden the small woman with his fatigued presence.

The woman, Rin, hesitated as she gingerly placed the warm cup of tea in front of her slightly indifferent guest. Tucking a strand of hair behind her flushed ear, she took her seat, just opposite to the taller man.

"I…isn't the moon so beautiful…" she started, cupping the warm utensil in her hand a little tighter than before. She had wanted for the awkward silence between them to break; for her guest to indulge in at least some small talk with her. But to her immense disappointment, he did none; he just sipped on his tea, gazing outside the window with a, _dare she say_ , solemn look on his face.

"I would disagree." He paused from his silent sipping, "The moon is useless."

Rin shook her head, dishevelling the few loose strands of hair that fell along her face, "No, it isn't." She argued, holding only such little authority in her voice.

"The moon is useless. The stars are what beautify the night sky." Doji mumbled. Despite how feeble he might have sounded, his voice was clearly laced with a stone-set surety. And it certainly did not go unnoticed by his tea companion.

"But…" the woman spoke up loud at first, her voice softening as the cold pair of eyes shot her way, as if challenging her to say more.

Doji looked at her, his stare boring holes into her. He really wished to hear out the woman's part, and even more so to correct her. Oh, how wonderful it would be to see the defeated look on her pretty little face, Doji would have _loved_ it; loved seeing her chocolate brown orbs droop in _defeat_ and her soft features sadden.

However, he got none of that.

"The…stars may burn out, but the moon lasts forever."

But at the same time, got _so much more_.

"Though it might…it might borrow it's glow from the sun, it's still the brightest in the darkness." Rin carried on, placing her cup down and her hand on the creaking table, as if to prove a point.

"If it's so bright. And so good. Why does it only come out in the dark? And not in the light? Good things do not oft the darkness." Doji countered, his voice thick with a smug resentment. His eyes wandered the room before training themselves on the supple hand resting on the table. He had wanted to grasp it, to pull it close and…

Rin kept quite, her head bowed and cheeks flushed a dark red from the sudden exertion. She wanted to reply but could muster no words. She was not much of a speaker but seeing the forlorn look on her guest's face, she could not bear sitting quiet.

"But if there is no moon…" she lifted her head up, her eyes tearing and cheeks red, "…who will show us the _Light_ in the _Dark_?"

An emotion, even Doji could not place, burst in his ribcage. It made him so anxious; so _angry_ , yet _so happy_ ; so _resentful_ , yet _so loving_. The raze of emotions pulsed through his veins, his skin beginning to get moist from the palpation.

Looking at the woman only made things worse.

His breathing quickened and his stomach flipped. He suddenly wanted to retch all his lunch out, to cough and mewl and wither in inexistent pain that assaulted his already tired body. An anxiety attack is what he chalked it all up to; its cause, he could not well point out.

All he knew was that he had to _leave_. _Instantly_.

The wooden chair screeched against the marble floor as Doji stood up. A soft bout of pain ran along the length of his leg, his form protesting against the sudden change in position. He could not care less about his body anymore, he had to get out of that flower shop and _away_ for _her_.

But his attempts to move away were betrayed by his mind and his body as he went crashing to the ground. Soft grey fumes rose from his bionic leg as it produced sizzling sounds akin to that of cold water on a hot pan.

Rin gasped, quickly scampering to the fallen man. She looped her arms around him and proceeded pulling him up. Doji, however, thought so little of her humble gesture and sent a small smack to her helping arm in return. He did not like others touching him, or _helping_ him without his consent. He had never been much for unsolicited gestures.

Rin winced and backed away as soon as the attack made contact to her skin, her palms covering her reddening arm as she watched the man stumble for a stable grip. She wanted to help him up; to show him to the couch, but knew that doing the same would only render her with more bruises and an unsatisfied guest,

"Would you want for me to call someone, Mr. Yasu?" Rin tried, her whisper barely audible. If she could not help him, she would make sure someone else did. There was just something inside of her that could not bear to see anyone in pain, let alone the man.

"My driver." Doji managed to articulate, his whitened knuckles gripping the flimsy table in hopes of sitting down on the chair without falling over. With a small dip of his elbows, he landed his body heavily on the chair.

Rin nodded, "I'll be back with the telephone." And with that, she scurried back inside, her body vanishing in midst of the dull and wilting flowers.

Doji bent over, letting his hands feel around for any singed wires or loose bolts on his bionic limb. A minute of searching yielded no faults, making Doji consider the fact of asking for some mechanical tools from the smaller woman. He had to take a look at his leg a little better than just ill-lit constricted glances.

He made a mental note to ask for a screwdriver and a pair of pliers from the woman once she returned.

After a long period of about two minutes - _long enough for Doji to rap his good feet against the floor_ -the young woman returned. Her face pale and washed with a hint of worry.

"The lines are _dead_."

Doji looked up at her. He was not amused in the least. Life was like that, unfair; to him too much so.

 _It was just a plain bad day for the Doji Yasu._

He fingers immediately found his temple, rubbing small circles around the width, aiming to ease the irritation that seemed to consume him completely. Great. He could not call anyone, he could not possibly go home. He was stuck in the forsaken flower shop for what would be the next twelve hours till dawn.

"You can stay here till next morning, Mr. Yasu." Rin offered in her soft and passive voice.

'No' was what he wanted to say.

 _But she…_

Twiddling her thumbs she stood midst the dying flowers. Doji wondered what it would have been like when the flowers were in full bloom. Beauty would have danced around the shop, the flowers' glow bouncing of the cheerful owner, making her seem brighter and livelier. Sure, the owner's hands would have been covered with bruises; with cuts; but she would still look stunning, standing amidst the magnificent flowers. So bright. So _breathtaking_.

But at the moment the flowers had lost their glow; had lost their lives to years of flourishing with grandeur. All that still _remained_ was her—the owner. And she still _shone_ ; still shone with splendour in her own subtle way, helping him through the darkness; being his beacon of _light_ in the tyrannous storm.

 _And now he knew what she meant when she spoke of the moon._

"I'd be grateful." Doji spoke, making a soft smile appear on the young woman's face.

 _No matter the stars in the sky,_

 _all I see is the moon._


End file.
